Such gas bag protective devices are well known in the art. Although such known gas bag protective devices are inflated in fractions of a second the inflation time may be excessively long in certain applications, for instance for gas bags in the lateral part of the vehicle.
Accordingly one object of the present invention is to provide a gas bag protective device which is able to be inflated even more rapidly without incurring the danger of damaging the gas bag.